<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mud Blood by Speechless_since_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463150">Mud Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998'>Speechless_since_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin Zixun's wand fell to the ground, along with Gryffindor's books. The girl took them and disappeared, while Jin Zixun looked at them badly, "Who do you think you are?"<br/>“Someone smarter than you. Not that it takes long. "<br/>“Be careful how you talk. I am a Jin, while you are just a Mud Blood who is here thanks to the mercy of the Jiangs [...]</p><p>----------------</p><p>When they were left alone, Wei Ying told him, "You shouldn't have done this. It's not worth it." </p><p>Lan Zhan understood what the other was implying I am not worth it, you don't have to get in trouble for me.</p><p>Nonsense. </p><p>For Wei Ying, he would have cursed the whole school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mud Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe Shijie is going to the <em>Yule Ball</em> with the peacock! He doesn't deserve her, he's ... oh, he again."</p><p><em>The person</em> that Wei Ying was talking about was Jin Zixun, and he was flying the books of a second-year Gryffindor student while her friends laughed.</p><p>Jin Zixun was a bully. He used to tease students to have fun with his friends. As a prefect, Lan Zhan had taken away many points from him, but even the risk of Slytherin losing the House Cup hadn't stopped him.<br/>He kept bullying everyone, especially the Hufflepuffs. Zixun did not hide his ideas about purity of blood and despised all Muggle-born students.</p><p>And he wasn't alone, there was a large group of students following him. Most of them belong to families linked to the Jin and former allies of Wen Ruohan. The implications were disturbing.</p><p>Wei Ying reacted, "Expelliarmus!"</p><p>Jin Zixun's wand fell to the ground, along with Gryffindor's books. The girl took them and disappeared, while Jin Zixun looked at them badly, "Who do you think you are?"</p><p>“Someone smarter than you. Not that it takes long. "</p><p>“Be careful how you talk. I am a Jin, while you are just a Mud Blood who is here thanks to the mercy of the Jiangs. Even if it is said that it was not pity. You are Jiang Fengmian's bastard, aren't you? Your mother ran away out of fear of the wrath of the Purple Spider. She was a worthless whore and ... "</p><p><br/> It was too much. Lan Zhan pulled out his wand and said, "Oscausi."</p><p><br/>There was no more sound from Jin Zixun's mouth. One of the Slytherins protested, “This is a dark magic spell. You can't use it at school! "</p><p><br/>Hypocritical. Lan Zhan frowned, “You can tell the principal. But if you do, I will feel compelled to report to him that Zixun insulted Wei Ying and hurt another student. Do you want to risk expulsion? "</p><p>They looked at each other. Then someone said, “This time it ends like this. But next time ... "</p><p><br/>He didn't finish the sentence, perhaps to try to sound threatening or perhaps out of fear of reactions from the prefect. In any case, Lan Zhan was not intimidated. The group left, Jin Zixun continued to look at the two Ravenclaws with a murderous look.</p><p><br/>It was a promise of revenge. It wouldn't be the last time they'd have to deal with him.</p><p>When they were left alone, Wei Ying told him, "You shouldn't have done this. It's not worth it." </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan understood what the other was implying<em> I am not worth it, you don't have to get in trouble for me.</em></p><p><br/>Nonsense. </p><p><br/>For Wei Ying, he would have cursed the whole school.</p><p>"I did my duty. Jin Zixun has crossed the line."</p><p>"If your uncle finds out ..." </p><p><br/>"My uncle will understand. He can't stand the prejudices of the old families. I gave Jin Zixun what he deserved."</p><p><br/>It was only partially true. Lan Qiren could tolerate dark magic even less, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. </p><p><br/>Wei Ying smiled, bright as the sun, "The old Lan is right. I’m a bad influence."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.</p><p>5th year for them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>